Kane & Lynch: Legacy
by Snow Rodriquez
Summary: a year after the events of Dog Days, Kane & Lynch have adopted sons, and go to Cairo to meet one of Kane's associates. But is everything really as it seems?
1. Chapter 1: Louis

**Kane & Lynch: Legacy**

**A fanfic by Bill Weiss**

**Chapter one**

**Louis Kane**

**Cairo, 8th**** June 2011. 9 am**

(Ps: Sorry nothing happens in this chapter. I'm just introducing the characters.)

The stewardess handed me a glass of lemonade, and I thanked her, and let her go on her way.

I was on the airplane to Cairo with my father (Adam) to visit Adam's friend (James Seth, known to everyone by his last name, Lynch.) Who had recently adopted a kid (Jack.)

I closed my eyes, and waited until we touched down.

Some time later, we drove to a large house.

A middle-aged man was sitting on the porch smoking a pipe. He was wearing glasses, tracksuit bottoms, and a dirty, stained wife beater. "Urgh. Kane, what the hell do you want?" He grunted. This must be Lynch.

Dad shrugged. "Just wanted to meet your new kid. Where is he, by the way?"

Lynch rolled his eyes. "He's out back, if you really must see him. "

Dad nodded. "Listen, I know you must be pissed about Shanghai, but…"

Lynch stood up. "Damn right, I'm fucking pissed!"

Dad motioned for me to go find Jack. I did, eager to avoid watching the two fight.

As I explored the back of the garden, I noticed there was a large, almost labyrinthine shooting range. I

entered, and almost immediately heard the cocking noise.

I turned around to see myself staring down the double barrels of a shotgun. The one holding it appeared to be around my age. This must be Jack.

"Hello, you must be Jack." I said, remembering my manners, even as a shotgun was pointing in my face. "I'm Louis, Your father's friends son. Now, could you please put that thing down?" I pointed at the shotgun, and he lowered it.

"You… ? Yeah, I heard dad talkin' bout your dad, I did. Not very nice man, apparently, he isn't. Shot a Triad's daughter, he did. Dad never forgave him, he didn't."

I groaned, as I heard he had a very stereotypical cockney accent, the kind you would expect to hear in the Victorian times. "Could you please not talk about my dad like that? He's a nice guy. And besides, according to my dad, your dad's a psycho."

With that, he snarled, threw the shotgun aside, and jumped on top of me, punching and scratching.

"Don't. Fucking. Talk. About. My. Dad. Like. That." He snarled between punches.

"He may not be perfect, but who is?"

Suddenly, there were gunshots from the front. Screaming… Shouting….

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Rubi

**Kane & Lynch: Legacy**

**A fanfic by Bill Weiss**

**Chapter two**

**Rubi Malone**

**Cairo, 8th**** June 2011. 9:15 am**

"Well, fuck" I said to myself.

I was sitting in a tree, nearby my target's house, sniper rifle in hand, pointing it at the bastard's head. Apparently, he was the most wanted man in China. Sick bastard.

I took aim, but before I could pull, six or seven soldiers burst in, and started shooting. I stood up, and shouted "Fuck you, you fucking retards!"

Immediately before losing my balance, and falling through the glass skylight. I landed right in the middle of the coffee table. Springing to my feet, I knocked the table over, using it as cover.

I pulled out my pistols, and started shooting, killing all but one before running out of ammo. Before I could reload, a kid, maybe 14/15, appeared behind him, wielding two screwdrivers.

Stupid bastard forgot to wear a helmet, and the kid stabbed him on both sides of his head.

"You killed my father, you bastards!" He screamed, before giving the screwdrivers a good push.

It wasn't until the soldier's corpse dropped, that he noticed me crouching behind the table. He ran up to me, and jumped on my, grabbing me by the hair and pulling me to the ground.

"And who the fuck are you supposed to be?" He snarled.

Suddenly, another boy, about the same age, with short blonde hair, appeared behind him.

"Jack! Leave her alone! It's not her fault! Are you ok?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Great. Last thing I need, sympathy from a fucking teenager. Just leave me alone, ok?"

Jack shook his head. "Nuh-uh. Not gunna happen. He was the closest thing I ever had to a father, and now he's dead!"

I stood up, and shrugged. "Not my problem, kiddo. Go cry to someone who cares."

I tried to walk past him, only for him to stand in my way.

"Just tell us who you are, and maybe you can go…"

I stuck my finger up at him.

"Fuck you." I said.

He snarled, and tried to punch me in the face. The other boy stopped him.

"Jack! She's a woman! You don't hit women!"

He turned to me.

"I'm sorry about him. My name is Louis Kane, and this is Jack Lynch. And what's your name?"

Well, he seemed… affable. And besides, he was just a kid.

"Rubi." I replied. "I got sent here to kill John Sawyer, who was a business associate of your dad's. Sorry it kind of went to shit."

Jack snarled. "Sorry? That's all you can say? You bitch!"

He tried to lunge at me, but Louis stopped him.

"It's ok, Rubi."

Suddenly, we heard glass smashing.

"Shit… We gotta get out of here."


End file.
